


pre-show entertainment

by orphan_account



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on the people i constantly saw wayy high up at Globen continuously looking down at the crowd waiting for Ylvis. :-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	pre-show entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> based on the people i constantly saw wayy high up at Globen continuously looking down at the crowd waiting for Ylvis. :-)

"Look out there, all those people waiting to see us- you,-" bård grunted against vegards neck, pushing his entire body against his brothers. Vegards moans vibrated against Bårds chest, each one quieter than the one previous, weak but needy sounds not coming in regular waves, not following bård pushing himself deep into him, vegard was lost in his own little world.   
"-and you're here and you can't get enough, can you.." bård spoke though out of breath. He pressed his lips against his brothers damp skin, kissing and licking the salty flesh. 

Vegards forehead was pressed against the glass, his eyes screwed shut in a desperate attempt to block out what was in front of him. Bårds hands covered his own on the glass, keeping him in place. He was closed in right there, enveloped by bård, who didn't feel any shame in doing what they did in such a vulnerable place.

The glass was dimmed, one could only see through the inside of it, so no one could actually see them, but the mere thought of all those people below them, waiting to see them, it made vegards stomach turn in guilt and shame. He just didn't get to linger on those feelings for long, bård did his best to distract him in any way possible; was it speaking to him, biting him or a few long awaited pulls on his throbbing cock, it worked, and Vegard turned into a desperate mess, whispering pleads against the steamy glass his face was pressed against. 

"You feel so good," bård gasped, thrusting hard into Vegards ass, feeling Himself getting closer to the edge, the tight warmth enveloping him making him lose all sense of control. 

He pressed another kiss on Vegards back, as his hands left Vegards', one arm hooking around Vegards chest to hold him closer, the other snaking its way down to Vegards dick, wrapping around him nice and tight.

"You taste so good," he groaned after letting his tongue glide up the upper half of vegards back.   
He slammed into Vegard, forcing him harder against the glass in front of them, Vegard trying to keep them both up with his shaking arms. He was dangerously close to coming, bård having taken up a fast grip and a quick movement on his wet cock, he felt as if he was about to explode. He felt how his cheeks were burning, the sounds he couldn't stop spilling from his lips, sounds closer to cries than sounds of ecstasy. 

"We're going on stage soon, please hurry, please, please please-" vegard whined with a shaky voice. "Come on, faster-" bård hit the good spot inside him with every thrust, and that mixed with him stroking his cock made Vegard pass that fine line, streaks of cum shooting onto the glass in front of him, Bård pumping him dry and continuing his own erratic pace, fucking his brothers tense body until he finished, pulling out in the last second to stroke himself to completion, shooting his load onto his elder brothers bare ass.

Vegard looked out the window, watched as people continued coming in and finding their place, he felt dirty after what they just Did, and he was not happy about the thought of having to clean up before getting ready for the show. He felt bård give his hip a gentle squeeze before backing off again, moments later he heard the rustle of pants. Bård was already ready to move on.

"Come on," bård said, setting things back in their place, things they had knocked down in their eagerness. "We gotta hurry." He said as he picked up a discarded tshirt and threw it to Vegard. "Clean yourself up!"

Bård continued with the cleaning, and then finding his performance clothing and getting into them, as vegard wiped himself off - and his own mess on the window. He hurried to get into his clothes, tucking the black tank top into his jeans and then running his hands through his damp curls a few times. 

"Alright, we're leaving?" Vegard headed for the door where Bård was waiting.   
Bård nodded. "One last thing though," he stepped closer and grabbed vegard, one hand on his neck and the other hooked under his chin, raising his head before kissing him, soft lips covering Vegards as bård melted against him. 

Bård hummed against Vegards mouth, a content sound before pulling back again. He didn't say anything, but the warmth radiating from his eyes said enough. He stroked Vegards cheek with his thumb as he lightly kissed him again.


End file.
